Un autre coeur
by Oceanna
Summary: Episode "Heart of Gold" : l'un de mes grands regrets de cet épisode, c'est de n'avoir jamais eu de conversation un peu continue entre Nandy et Inara. Ainsi : les voilà, seules, pendant un instant de calme et entre elles, tout ce qui a changé, et tout ce qui n'est plus. Et tout ce qui existe encore de leur amitié.


_A/N : On ne le dira jamais assez, mais Joss Whedon qui tente consciemment de faire du féminisme, c'est toujours un peu compliqué. C'est une des raisons pour lesquelles_ Heart of Gold _doit être l'épisode que j'aime le moins de_ Firefly... _Ce qui m'énerve d'autant plus qu'il lance plein de pistes autour du passé d'Inara et n'en continue aucune. Bref ! J'ai profité de la Nuit du Fof, où on doit écrire autour d'un thème en une heure, pour continuer un peu cela. Le thème,_ objectif _, m'a rappelé ce que Nandy dit d'Inara et de son temps à l'Académie et j'en ai donc profité pour avoir une scène qui passe le test Bechdel parce que non, cet épisode ne le passe pas. Whedon, sérieusement..._

 ** _._**

 ** _Un autre cœur_**

 ** _._**

« C'est une équipe intéressante que tu nous as amené, note Nandy alors qu'elles vont jusqu'au vaisseau récupérer une tenue que peut porter Inara.

-Comme je l'ai dit, ils font le boulot qu'on leur donne, répond-elle. »

Nandy retient un soupir : elle a oublié combien les conversations avec elle ressemblent à une partie d'échec. Combien cela la frustrait et fascinait à chaque fois. Le grand talent d'Inara, peut-être, de pouvoir garder son aura même dans les situations les plus exaspérantes ? Le grand talent d'Inara : de répondre suffisamment pour que cela fonctionne, mais jamais assez pour montrer le dessous de son cœur. Son grand jeu, à l'académie, était de la mettre en colère – il n'y a qu'en colère qu'elle était honnête. Et encore : les vérités cachent d'autres vérités, qui cachent les récits que l'on se fait à nous-mêmes, disaient instructrices.

Et Inara…

Elle se souvient d'une autre femme, peut-être. L'amie qu'elle a eu n'aurait pas quitté Sinah et ses lumières, n'aurait pas envisagé de voyager à bord d'un tel vaisseau pour une maigre paie et jamais assez de rencontres. Ou, peut-être que si ? Mais non : ce n'était pas son objectif.

Parfois, Nandy se demande encore : qu'est-ce qui la poussait en avant ? Quel perfectionnisme alimentait ses gestes, sa manière de s'élever au-dessus des autres Compagnons comme s'ils ne la touchaient pas ? Ce n'était pas du mépris, mais une concentration particulière : elle ne les jugeait pas, ils existaient autour d'elle plus qu'avec elle.

« Plutôt sympathiques, cependant, choisit-elle finalement de continuer. »

Et, voyant le vaisseau, elle ne peut pas s'empêcher d'ajouter :

« Pittoresques. »

Un rire partagé, et avec lui, l'écho de leur passé et du mépris des gens qui avaient choisi de vivre dans les frontières. Elle a compris, depuis, la signification de ce choix.

« On peut dire ça comme cela, oui. »

Et le sourire d'Inara, à cet instant, est honnête. Comme si elle s'était surprise à rejoindre le commun des mortels et à partager leur vie. Comme si elle avait pris le temps de s'arrêter et de regarder autour d'elle. Et Nandy n'ose pas demander : pourquoi es-tu partie ?

Elle n'a rien perdu de son entraînement : il lui est trop utile ici. Elle sent : une fêlure. Quelque chose qui s'est craquelé et qui s'est mal recollé : une distance, un chiasme. Est-elle partie pour le fuir ou pour le guérir ? Est-elle partie par ennuie, parce que son objectif avait perdu de sens et la fêlure était venue plus tard ?

« Tu t'es aménagé une bonne Maison. »

Nandy sourit, honnête elle aussi.

« Tout ce que j'ai dans l'univers. Pour le pire et le meilleur. »

Inara hoche la tête et elle a l'impression qu'elle comprend ce qu'elle veut dire. Les Compagnons sont, par essence, interchangeable. Chacun a un panel de capacité qui lui est propre, une personnalité, une _faveur_ , mais leurs chambres et leurs cérémonial sont identiques. Et certes : selon le temps, le prix varie ainsi que la richesse des objets qui les entourent, mais fondamentalement : tout aurait appartenu à un autre si elles n'avaient pas été là. C'est dans la nature de leur rôle : un Compagnon s'efface pour laisser place à la personne que désire son client. Le véritable talent est de garder assez de caractère pour que l'illusion soit honnête. Et Inara était cela, à l'époque.

Et maintenant, au lieu de la richesse confortable, elle a cette navette qu'elle recouvre de tissus. Son regard a changé, a gagné un autre poids. Et une hésitation, aussi. Nandy le sait : elle a la même. Elles ont changé. Elles sont parties de l'Académie, ont quitté les honneurs de leur position pour quelque chose d'autre. Pour Nandy, c'est l'indépendance et la possibilité d'être elle-même. Et pour Inara ? Que gagne-t-elle à errer dans les confins du système avec une équipe de mercenaires ou de contrebandiers ?

« Je… J'aurais dû te recontacter. »

Inara ne la regarde pas et se concentre sur son coffre à vêtement. Nandy ne peut pas s'empêcher de sourire.

« Tu sais bien que non. »

Elle comprend ce qu'Inara veut dire, les excuses et les regrets : je t'ai appelé ma sœur, je n'ai jamais demandé de tes nouvelles ni cherché à savoir comment tu as vécu. Elles ont été proches, autrefois, aussi proches qu'Inara se laissait exister avec un autre – c'est-à-dire, pas tellement. Nandy a découvert la proximité avec ses filles. Elle n'a jamais compris pourquoi Inara l'avait choisi parmi les autres. Et peut-être qu'Inara ne l'a jamais compris non plus, mais que la clef de la réponse est devant elle, dans une planète aride et désertique aux confins du système. Dans le choix d'y être plutôt que de rester dans la capitale.

Et, alors qu'Inara ouvre de nouveau la bouche, Nandy la coupe :

« L'essentiel, c'est que tu sois là maintenant. Lorsque j'ai besoin de toi. »

Un sourire. Peut-être qu'une fois la bataille remportée, elles auront le temps de s'asseoir et de parler. Peut-être qu'elle pourra demander : pourquoi es-tu partie, quand je t'ai connue seulement habitée par le désir de devenir la meilleure Compagne possible ?


End file.
